gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Lea Michele
Lea Michele Sarfati ist eine US-amerikanische Sängerin und Schauspielerin. Sie tritt seit ihrer Kindheit mit großem Erfolg in Musicals auf, vor allem in verschiedenen Broadway-Produktionen. In diesem Zusammenhang war sie mehrfach für Auszeichnungen nominiert. Seit 2009 spielt sie eine Hauptrolle in der Serie Glee, für die sie mit dem "Satellite Award" und dem "Screen Actors Guild Award" ausgezeichnet wurde. Leben Lea wurde in New York, im Stadtbezirk Bronx geboren. Ihre Mutter ist eine italienische Katholikin und ihr Vater ein sephardischer Jude mit spanischer Hekunft, erzogen wurde sie daher im Geiste beider Glaubensrichtungen. Aufgewachsen ist sie in Tenafly, New Jersey, wo sie auch die High School besuchte. Lea war kein Mitglied im Glee Club, stattdessen war sie im Volleyball Team und im Debattierklub. Mit acht Jahren hatte sie ihren ersten Auftritt am Broadway in "Les Misérables" als junge Cosette. 1998 bis 2000 spielte sie in dem Musical "Ragtime" das „kleine Mädchen“, die Tochter der Figur Tateh. Zu ihrer High School Zeit widmete sie sich ausschließlich ihrer Ausbildung und trat nicht auf. Erst in ihrem Abschlussjahr bewarb sie sich für die Rolle der "Shprintze" in der Neuauflage des Musicals "Fiddler on the Roof", welche sie auch bekam und von 2004 bis 2006 spielte. Nebenbei verkörperte sie in einer reinen Sprachrolle die Anne Frank, in dem auf deren Tagebuch basierenden Theaterstück. Zu der Zeit hatte sie auch eine Möglichkeit an der New Yorker University an dem "Collaborative Arts Project 21" teilzunehmen, doch sie kam zu dem Entschluss weiterhin aufzutreten. Die Rolle der "Wendla" in dem Rock-Musical "Spring Awakening" (Frühlingserwachen) brachte ihr schließlich größere künstlerische Anerkennung. In ihrer Schulzeit hatte Lea bereits an Workshops für das Stück teilgenommen und spielte die Rolle im Frühjahr 2006 zunächst in der Off-Broadway-Produktion, dann auch am Broadway. Dafür hatte sie sogar ein Angebot ausgeschlagen, die Rolle der Éponine in "Les Misérables" zu spielen, für die sie sich in der Vergangenheit erfolglos beworben hatte. Die Rolle der Wendla brachte ihr mehrere Nominierungen für Auszeichnungen ein, unter anderem für den "Drama Desk Award". 2008 verließ sie die Produktion "Spring Awakening" in Richtung Hollywood. Sie erfüllte sich einen ihrer Träume und trat im "Les Misérables Concert" in der Hollywood Bowl auf und sagt das berühmte Lied von der Éponine "On My Own". Ihren großen Durchbruch schaffte sie im Jahr 2009 in der Serie Glee. Die Rolle der Rachel wurde speziell von Ryan Murphy, dem Regisseur der Serie, er schrieb die Rolle extra für sie. Er lernte sie bei einer Aufführung von "Spring Awake" kennen. Für ihre schauspielerische Leistung in der Serie wurde sie unter anderem für den "Golden Globe" und den "Emmy" nominiert. 2011 kommen zwei Spielfilme in die Kinos, bei denen Lea mitwirkt hat. Sie leiht ihre Stimme der Titelfigur des Zeichentrickfilms "Dorothy of Oz", einer Fortsetzung des "Zauberers von Oz". In der romantischen Komödie "New Year's Eve" von Regisseur Garry Marshall tritt sie in einer Nebenrolle auf. Auftritte Broadway *''Spring Awakening'' als Wendla (2006–2008) *''Fiddler on the Roof'' als Shprintze (2004–2006) *''Ragtime'' als das kleine Mädchen (1998–2000) *''Les Misérables'' als junge Cosette (1995) Lesungen *''Nero'' (2008) *''Spring Awakening'' als Wendla (2000) Regionales Theater *''The Diary of Anne Frank'' als Anne Frank (2004) Konzerte *''Les Miserables Concert'' in der Hollywood Bowl (2008) Veranstaltungen *Vorprogramm der Super Bowl XLV in Arlington (Texas) mit America the Beautiful (2011) Filmografie *2000: Third Watch – Einsatz am Limit (Third Watch, Fernsehserie, Folge 1x19) *seit 2009: Glee (Fernsehserie) *2010: Die Simpsons (The Simpsons, Fernsehserie, Folge 22x01 Elementary School Musical, Stimme) *2011: The Cleveland Show (Fernsehserie, Folge 2x11, Stimme) *2011: Happy New Year (New Year's Eve) (als Elise) *2012 : Dorothy of Oz Auszeichnungen und Nominierungen Dreama Desk Award 2007 *Nominierung in der Kategorie Outstanding Actress in a Musical für Spring Awakening Broadway.com Audience Award 2007 *Nominierung in der Kategorie Favorite Leading Actress in a Broadway Musical für Spring Awakening *Nominierung in der Kategorie Favorite Female Breakthrough Performance für Spring Awakening *Nominierung in der Kategorie Favorite Onstage Pair mit Jonathan Groff für Spring Awakening New York Television Festival Award 2009 *New York Television Festival Award in der Kategorie Best Nonscripted Host or Star für Around the Block Teen Choice Award 2009 *Nominierung in der Kategorie Choice TV Breakout Star: Female für Glee Satellite Award *Satellite Award in der Kategorie Best Performance by an Actress in a Musical or Comedy Television Series für Glee Golden Globe Award 2010 *Nominierung in der Kategorie Best Actress in a Television Series für Glee Screen Actors Guild Award 2010 *Screen Actors Guild Award in der Kategorie Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series für Glee NewNowNext Award 2010 *NewNowNext Award in der Kategorie Brink of Fame: Actor Teen Choice Award 2010 *Nominierung in der Kategorie Choice TV Actress: Comedy für Glee Emmy Award 2010 *Nominierung in der Kategorie Outstanding Lead Actress In A Comedy Series für Glee Golden Globe Award 2011 *Nominierung in der Kategorie Best Actress in a Television Series für Glee Screen Actors Guild Award 2011 *Nominierung in der Kategorie Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series für Glee Grammy Award 2011 *Nominierung in der Kategorie Best Pop Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocals für Glee *Nominierung in der Kategorie Best Compilation Soundtrack Album for a Motion Picture, Television or Other Visual Media für Glee People's Choice Award 2012 *Gewinn in der Kategorie'' Favorite TV Comedy Actress'' für Glee 'Trivia' *Lea ist zur Hälfte italienischer Abstammung. *Sie ist seit ihrem 8 Lebensjahr am Broadway tätig. *Michele unterstützt Homosexuellen- Rechte und setzt sich für die Tierrechtsorganisation PETA ein. *Ihre beste Freundin ist Dianna Agron. *Ihr bester Freund ist sowohl Jonathan Groff als auch Chris Colfer. *Sie kennt ihre Schauspielkollegin Jenna Ushkowitz seit ihrem achten Lebensjahr. *Sie liebt Kaffee. *Sie ist Veganerin. *Ihre Lieblingsfarbe ist Lila. *Ihr Lieblingsfilm ist "Almost Famous". *Sie hat 7 Tattoos: ein Schmetterling auf dem Fuß, "I Believe" auf dem Handgelenk, Musiknoten auf der linken Schulter, ein Stern auf ihrem rechten Handgelenk, "Imagine" auf ihrem Fuss und zwei weitere: unbekannte Tattoos. * Früher spielte sie Volleyball * Sie war Mitglied in einem Debattierklub, jedoch nicht im Glee Club. * Sie trinkt gerne Tee und somit muss sie in ihrer Gadrobe immer Teesorten und einen Heißwasserkocher haben. * Sie ist ein Einzelkind. *Ihr Vater ist Jude mit spanischen Wurzeln. *Glee Erschaffer Ryan Murphy schrieb die Rolle der Rachel Berry mit ihr im Kopf. *Ihr Lieblingsbuch ist 'Das Mädchen mit dem Perlohrring' von Tracy Chevalier. Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S1 Kategorie:Cast S2 Kategorie:Cast S3